


Love is Blind

by Babey_blue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, First Kiss, Ignis is also cute, M/M, Noct is a shitty wingman, Pining, Prompto is a cutie, References to being attacked, awkward Prompto, mentions of depression(not described)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue
Summary: Prompto is hired to work for a blind man, who doesn't really need any help.Ignis hires a man for the company and the pleasure of knowing him.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 58





	Love is Blind

Prompto had zero experience caring for a blind person, in fact, he didn't even know that blind people needed caring for, what with seeing eye dogs and stuff like that. But here he was, sitting in front of a man with unseeing green eyes. 

"I'll have to be honest," the man said, "I only put out the article at the behest of my uncle, I never expected someone to answer." 

He had a rather nice voice. 

"Oh well, that's alright. I was in between jobs and my friend, Noct, told me I would be good for this one." 

"How so?"

"He said I was good to be around, I guess. Said I made people happy." 

"You don't sound so sure." 

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck. "Can anyone ever be sure?" 

"Well, Prompto, you said your name was on the phone?" 

"Yes sir." 

"My name is Ignis Scientia, and you start tomorrow." 

Prompto gasped. "Thank you Mr. Scientia! I won't let you down!" 

"I trust that you won't." 

***

Igis wasn't born blind, in fact, he could remember the world quite clearly. 

He could still picture his best friend, Gladio's face when he laughed, and he could still picture the sky. He enjoyed these things. He loved seeing these things. 

Until a 2 years ago, when he was attacked by a stranger and his eyes had suffered a cut across them with a knife, and his world was no longer visible. 

For a while, he didn't do anything. He just sat and suffered, because for him, he didn't have a life without seeing.

He had always liked his world to be crystal clear. 

It took a lecture from his uncle, and a few choice words from Gladio to get himself out of the rut he was in. 

Because of them, he rediscovered his love for cooking. 

And now, because of his uncle, he hired a boy to help him get around.

But, Prompto seemed nice enough, and it would be nice to have some company. 

***

Prompto was nervous. Which was ridiculous because he had already seen Mr. Scientia in person and he seemed great so there was no reason to be scared.

There was  _ also  _ no reason to fuss over his outfit, but he had more dignity than that.

"Alrighty Noct," he said to the sleeping lump in the other room, "I'm off! See ya later buddy!" 

His best friend muttered something back, but it was unintelligible underneath the blankets.

Prompto was just going to assume it meant 'good luck' and leave it at that. 

When he got to Mr. Scientia's house, there was a man waiting. 

A tall man, with an  _ impressive  _ looking tattoo stood in the living room. 

"So you're the guy Specs hired huh?" 

Prompto clutched his bag and nodded. "Yes sir." 

The man laughed. "Don't be so formal. The name's Gladiolus, but you can call me Gladio."

Footsteps and the sound of a cane came towards them. "Scaring him away already Gladio?" 

"Just keeping an eye out for you Ig."

"Ah yes well, one of us has to." 

Prompto just stood there. What was he supposed to do? Laugh? 

"Do come sit in the kitchen with us, Mr. Argentum." Mr. Scientia told him. 

"Yes sir." 

"And please, stop with the sir, I am only two years your senior after all." 

"I'll keep that in mind." 

Prompto watched Ignis pour him a cup of tea and place it in front of him with perfect accuracy, not at all like a struggling blind man. 

"Tell me about yourself, Mr. Argentum." 

"Just Prompto, please." 

"Alright then, Prompto."

He blushed. "Well, I live with my friend Noct and sometimes I take up some photography work." 

"You take pictures?" Gladio asked, genuinely intrigued. 

He nodded. "Yes, but I'm not skilled enough to be a professional. Not yet anyways." 

He was  _ way  _ out of his depth here, he hated talking about himself. It was either talking about Noct or talking about something else. 

"Fascinating." Ignis said. 

"Nah, just something I love to do, doesn't really matter to me whether I'm good at it or not, s'long as I love doing it." 

"A fair point indeed." 

Gladio stood up from his chair. "Well, I best be off. Nice seeing ya, Ig, and nice meeting you, Prompto." 

"You too." He said, just to be less awkward and polite. 

As soon as his friend was gone, Ignis turned to him. 

"Perhaps we should go over some rules?" 

He nodded, and then remembered that Ignis couldn't see. "Uhh, yeah!"

His employer smiled. "You don't sound too sure." 

"Well, I'm just following your lead." 

"Yes, well, I only have a few rules, all very short." 

"Okay, hit me."

"Rule number one, no moving the furniture, if you do so, it could throw me off. Number two, please leave the cooking to me, and number three, no unnecessary questions." 

Prompto wrote all the rules down in the notebook he had with him. "Okay, got it!" 

"Good, now, what say you to a game of chess?" 

"I've never played." 

"Perfect." 

***

Ignis had never been a selfish man, in fact he had never asked for much of anything. 

But oh, to be able to  _ see  _ the look on Prompto's face when he beat him would've been the most beautiful sight. 

"Whoa, Ignis that's amazing," the younger said, "you beat me in less than 5 moves." 

"I've had a lot of practice." 

"Not to be rude, but why  _ did  _ you hire me? You don't seem to need much help with anything at all." 

"Perhaps I felt like we both needed a change of pace." 

And maybe, just maybe, he felt something when Prompto was around. He was unsure of the emotion, but he liked the way it felt. 

The younger man was good for him, he thought. He was sure Gladio thought the same. 

***

Prompto, in the first few weeks he worked for Ignis, had really only one goal besides not messing up this job. And it was not to fall in love with Ignis. 

And he failed that goal. So bad. So, so bad. 

"Dude," Noct said, "just tell him how you feel. Who knows what could happen?" 

"He could  _ fire  _ me? He's my boss, Noct." 

"You never know until you try, and I am not letting you back into this apartment until you tell him how you feel." 

"What? Why?" 

"Because I'm tired of hearing you gush about how lovely his eyes are and how his voice puts a blanket off calm over you, now  _ go. _ " 

"Some friend you are." He muttered, walking out of their shared house. 

Astrals, this was nerve wracking. 

But all he had to do was tell Ignis. And then maybe lose the best job he ever had. All in a day's work. 

"Prompto? You're here early." He heard Ignis say. 

"Yep! Well, I wanted to get an early start. And also I might have been temporarily kicked out of my apartment." 

"Oh? What has Noct accused you of this time?" 

"Hewantsmetoconfessmyfeelingsforyou." 

"Pardon? Slow down, Prompto. My hearing is good, but it isn't quite that good." 

"He wants me to confess my feelings for you." 

"Oh. I see." Ignis whispered. 

That's all he was gonna get? Just an oh? 

"I'm really sorry Ignis, I didn't mean for it to happen, I'll go." 

"No, Prompto. Wait a minute." 

He froze. 

"The truth be told, I believe I have had these feelings for you as well, for quite sometime now." 

"You have?"

"Yes, and while I was rather averse to telling you, I'm glad you said something." 

"Can I kiss you?" Prompto blurted out.

"You needn't ask." 

Prompto learned forward, very slowly, and captured Ignis' lips with his own. It was a good kiss, innocent enough, but for Prompto it was like heroin. He had fantasized about kissing someone for so long and now, he was doing it. 

When they separated, he saw Ignis smile. 

"I do so wish I could see your face right now." 

He let out a small laugh. "I'm smiling." 

"Good." 

And it was.


End file.
